Big Time Sickness
by AlvinandBrittanyFan
Summary: Kendall gets sick one day. How will his friends deal with their leader being sick? Easy, by taking care of him. But, it looks like his sickness is harder to get rid of than they thought. What can they do to help their friend?
1. Fever

**Fever**

It was a beautiful day in L.A and the three boys, James, Carlos, and Logan were at the studio recording some new songs for their album. They currently were recording _Oh yeah_.

When they finished the last part, their producer, Gustavo said "That wasn't…bad, but it wasn't good either."

"Sorry Gustavo…" Logan started. "We're better when we have Kendall here."

"I don't care if you do better with him here. You work for me, and if Kendall's not here, you still sing for me, got it? Good, now let's…"

"Hey, do you guys need a fourth singer?"

"Kendall!" the three boys yelled, happy to see their best friend and leader.

James asked "Is your voice all good now? Can you sing?"

Kendall wasn't sure yet, but replied "Well, we're about to find out."

Gustavo said "Good, now into the booth you go so we can record this."

When it came Kendall's time for his high note, he was nervous, but attempted to do it anyway, and succeeded in doing so.

After the song, everyone cheered because it was good and the fact that Kendall could hit high notes again was even better. Gustavo and Kelly left the room.

"That was awesome, bro!" said Carlos.

"That was really great!" said Logan.

"I'm amazed!" said James

"Thanks guys! I'm just glad to be back to being my healthy self again…" He suddenly got really dizzy and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Kendall!" the guys yelled.

After about 2 minutes, he came to. "W-what happened?"

Logan replied "You fainted dude. Are you ok?" He helped him stand up.

Kendall was holding his head. "I'm fine…just tired, that's all."

"Are you sure buddy?" asked James. "That's not normal to faint just like that."

Logan placed a hand to Kendall's forehead. "You're warm, bro, really warm. When we go up to the apartment, I'm gonna take your temperature, alright?" Kendall just nodded.

They all went up to 2J, James carrying a sleepy Kendall in his arms. They burst through the door of 2J. Mrs. Knight greeted the boys and her eyes fell on the blonde boy in James's arms. "What happened to Kendall?"

"He passed out at work after we finished our song!" said Carlos.

"Lay him on the couch, gently." James did as he was told.

"Why would he just faint like that?" asked Logan.

"I don't know. I'm gonna check if he has a fever. James, go get me the thermometer." He did what he was told again and came back a few seconds later with it. She placed it in his mouth and waited for it to beep. When it did, she took it out.

"What's it say?" asked Carlos, shaking her.

"102.1."

"Is that good?"

"It's not good, but it's not bad either. Hopefully, it'll go down though."

Kendall opened his eyes slowly to be met by his friends and his mom. "Mom, I don't feel…" He was cut off when something warm was rising up his throat and bolted to the bathroom. He fell to his knees and threw up his dinner from the night before and his breakfast. Mrs. Knight and the guys came in to comfort him. He just hugged his mom tight and cried. Kendall did not like being sick. Logan rinsed a washcloth, handed it to her and she wiped the excess puke from his mouth. "Mom, I don't feel good, my tummy hurts!"

She didn't like seeing her son sick, considering the fact that he rarely gets sick, and when he does get sick, he gets sick. "I know you don't feel good, sweetie."

Logan kneeled down and rubbed comforting circles on his back. "It'll get better though, buddy, ok?" Kendall just nodded.

Mrs. Knight let go of her son. "Logan, can you help Kendall to his room? I'm gonna fix him up some soup."

"Sure. Come on buddy; let me guide you to our room." Logan guided the ill boy to his and Kendall's room. When they got to their room, he lied Kendall down in his bed and tucked him in. "If you need anything buddy, just holler, we'll all be in the living room if you need us, ok?"

Kendall croaked out a little "Alright."

Before Logan left the room, he placed the trashcan that was by his bed by Kendall's bed. "Sweet dreams, buddy." He kissed Kendall on the forehead, and then left so the sick boy could rest.

"How is he?" asked James.

"Well, he's resting now, so that's good."

"What about Gustavo and Kelly?"

"Kelly will understand more than Gustavo will. I'm gonna call them right now." He dialed Gustavo's number.

"What?"

"Hey Gustavo, it's Logan, Kendall's sick and we're taking care of him…" He was hesitant about asking the next question. "Can we have the week off?"

"Fine, but when he does feel better, you come right to the studio, alright?"

"Ok." He hung up.

Carlos asked "So, was Gustavo all mad when you told him Kendall's sick?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Weird…" started James. "But, who cares? We have the whole week off, and we can all take care of Kendall until he gets better."

"Yeah, we've dealt with sick people before and we know what to do when one of us gets sick; by 'we' dealt with sick people before, I mean Logan, and by 'we' know what to do when one of us gets sick, I also mean Logan."

"Hey, I can help people when they're sick." said James.

"Oh please, you couldn't help a bunny if you wanted to."

He tackled Carlos to the ground and started wrestling with him.

"Boys! Stop!" yelled Mrs. Knight. They both obeyed and stood up. "Now, will one of you wake up Kendall and bring him his soup?"

"I'll do it…!" James volunteered. "So I can prove to Carlos that I can take care of a sick person." She handed him the soup and he went to Kendall's room. James entered the room slowly, as not to disturb the boy. He tried shaking Kendall awake. "Kendall buddy, wake up…" Kendall's eyes cracked open and he turned over to face James. "Your mom made you some chicken soup."

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

"You gotta eat something though. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"If I eat that, I'll throw up."

"Ok, than you can eat half of it, ok?"

"Alright." James fed Kendall since he was too shaky to do it himself and after about one spoonful, he felt something crawl up his throat. James noticed him becoming a light shade of green, grabbed the trashcan and shoved it under Kendall's chin. Not a second later, vomit exploded out of Kendall's mouth and into the garbage can.

"Aw buddy, it's alright, you're alright." After he was done, James pulled him in for a hug and rubbed comforting circles on Kendall's back. "I'm going to check your temperature, I'll be right back." A few seconds later, he returned with the medical device and stuck it into his mouth. When it beeped, he took it and read aloud "102.7. Logan!"


	2. What's Kendall Got?

**What's Kendall Got?**

"Logan!"

Logan sighed and headed to his and Kendall's room when he heard James call his name. "What James? What is it?"

"Kendall's temperature is rising and I don't know why!" he yelled in his panicked girl voice.

"James, he's got the flu. That's why his temperature's rising."

"Oh."

"You can go James. I'll stay with him. Go play with Carlos or something."

"Alright, so…bye!" James ran out of the room.

Logan just sighed at Kendall who fell asleep. "Oh buddy, I wish you would feel better. We don't like when you sick."

Kendall stirred awake. "Logie, I don't feel good."

"I know you don't, buddy. Just, try to get some rest, ok? I'll check on you later."

"Ok." the sick boy croaked out and then fell into a deep sleep.

Logan exited the room to see James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight on the couch.

Katie asked "Where's Kendall? I haven't seen him since you guys left this morning."

Mrs. Knight said to her daughter "He's sick. By the way, how's he doing?"

"Well, his fever has risen a little bit and James called me in to help him."

"I knew James couldn't help a sick person."

He punched Carlos in the arm. "I can too take care of a sick person…which this person perhaps to be one of my best friends."

Suddenly, the door to Kendall and Logan's room opened and Kendall came out slowly, his blanket wrapped around him. "Kendall sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second with a bottle of water. Go back in your room." Kendall nodded and did what he was told. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was feeling so icky, sick, and tired, that he didn't even notice when his mom came in and placed the water on his nightstand.

That night, Kendall tossed and turned in his bed. He then awoke with a sharp pain in his stomach and decided to wake up Logan. "Logie!" he moaned.

Logan woke up. "Kendall? Kenny, what's wrong?" He walked over to Kendall, sat on his bed and enveloped him in a hug. When he let go, he noticed Kendall was crying a little. "Kendall, what's wrong?"

Kendall wrapped his arms around his stomach. "My tummy hurts really badly!"

He put a hand to Kendall's forehead. "You feel really warm now." Logan took the thermometer from the nightstand and stuck it in Kendall's mouth. When it beeped, he took it and read "103.3." Logan felt bad for doing it, but he placed two hands on the right side of Kendall's abdomen and gently pushed down. Kendall let out a scream. "Sorry, buddy, sorry. I gotta wake up the guys, Katie and Mama Knight." He rushed out of their room to get them. He went to James' and Carlos' room first. "Guys, get up! Hurry! Something's wrong with Kendall!"

The shouting caused Katie and Mrs. Knight to get up too. They walked out of their rooms in their robes. Katie asked "What's going on? It's 2am!"

"You guys might want to take Kendall to the hospital right now. I think he has appendicitis."

"What?!" they asked simultaneously. They all rushed into Kendall and Logan's room. Mrs. Knight asked "What's wrong honey?"

Kendall just whimpered and said through miniature sobs "My tummy hurts!"

"Where does it hurt sweetie?"

He pointed to his right side. "Ok, James, take Kendall and we'll meet you outside."

"Ok." He did as he was told, ran out the door, being gentle with Kendall, and ran through the lobby, everyone following behind him. When they got to the parking lot, they all jumped into the Big Time Rush mobile and drove quickly to the hospital.

When they got there, Kendall was unconscious. Two nurses were passing by with a stretcher when James stopped them. "Our friend needs help! He's having an appendicitis attack!"

"Lay him down and we'll help him." James laid him down gently and they rushed Kendall to the operating room.


	3. Surgery and Broken Ankles

**Surgery and Broken Ankles**

James laid an unconscious Kendall on the bed gently and the nurses rushed him to the Operating Room where doctors entered and started the appendectomy.

Everyone was in the waiting area waiting quietly, well, kind of quietly. James and Carlos were playing with the toys set out for little kids. Mrs. Knight was silently sobbing. "Who would've thought that my baby would have to have surgery? He's never had to have a procedure done before; never in his life. I don't like seeing him sick. I don't like seeing any of my kids get sick." Yes, even though James, Carlos, and Logan aren't her real children, she considers them her kids too.

Katie tried comforting her. "Mom, it's gonna be alright. I'm sure Kendall's gonna be fine."

She hugged her daughter. "Thanks sweetie, I needed to hear that."

"I'm gonna get some air." said Logan.

"I coming too." said James, putting down the toys he had. Both boys exited the hospital. Logan breathed in the fresh air.

"It's nice out tonight, isn't it Logie?"

"Yeah, yes it is."

"Race you to the other end of the parking lot?"

"You're on!"

They both got into their starting positions. "On go, ok?" He nodded. "Alright, ready…set...go!" Both boys took off.

Meanwhile, a doctor came in. "Kendall Knight?"

Carlo, Katie, and Mrs. Knight stood up. Carlos then asked "Mr. Mitchell? You're Kendall's doctor?"

"Why, yes I am. Where are Logan and James?"

Mrs. Knight replied "Oh, they're outside getting air. I'll get them…" Before she could do that, the doors slid open and James was holding Logan. "What happened?"

"Well…we were racing in the parking lot and Logan tripped and hurt his ankle. It could've happened to anyone and in my defense; I was being careful and watching what I was doing while Logan wasn't." Logan smacked the side of his head. She shook her head.

"Dad, you're working tonight?"

He nodded his head. "I'm also Kendall's doctor when you guys come here…which I heard is a lot. Anyway, you'll he happy to know that Kendall's surgery was a success and he's happily resting."

"Can we go see him?" asked Katie.

"Of course; room 132, just down the hall and to the left. James, I can take Logan."

"Thanks, he's really heavy." He smacked James again.

Mr. Mitchell took his son in his arms and took him to get x-rays. "I see your friends are still their…cocky selves."

"Yeah, but I love my friends. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here singing."

"You sing? I've never heard you sing before." He said playfully.

Logan played along. "Dad."

"I'm just kidding. I love your voice."

"Thanks dad."

He took Logan in the x-ray room and set him down on the table. "Are you ready?" Logan just nodded in response. "Ok, let's see if anything's broken." The camera took a picture of Logan's ankle and the x-ray showed up on the computer. "Ok, all done. Good job, son. It doesn't look like a bad break, but it's a break all right. We can get you all fixed up though, Logie."

The guys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight found Kendall's room and entered. James and Carlos barged in. "Boy, quiet down!"

Kendall was sleeping in a hospital bed. "Awww, he looks so cute when he's sleeping!" Carlos said quit loudly.

"Carlos!"

"Sorry!"

Kendall's eyes started to flutter open and he groaned when he woke up fully. "Where am I?"

Mrs. Knight said "You're in the hospital sweetie. You had your appendix out."

"Oh…" He looked around and only saw James, Carlos, Katie, and his mom.

"Where's Logie?"

"Logan is in x-rays right now."

"Why?"

"Well, somebody thought it was a good idea to have a race across the parking lot and Logan hurt his ankle."

Kendall asked "James, why?"

"It could've happened to anyone!" He yelled in his girlish yell. Kendall just chuckled at his friend.

The door suddenly opened and Logan came in on crutches, Logan's dad behind him. "Hey guys. Kendall, you're awake!" He went over to hug Kendall. "Dude, don't ever scare me like that again, got it?"

"Ok, I'll try not to."

"Ok."

"Honey, how do you feel?"

"Sore."

"Good, you're awake." said Logan's dad walking in.

"Hey Mr. Mitchell."

"Hi Kendall. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just sore."

"Well, that's expected."

"I don't like being sick that I have to be in the hospital. I do not like hospitals."

Logan's dad told him "Like hospitals or not Kendall, you're lucky your friends and mom got you here when they did. Also, I heard that you guys are here a lot."

"That is true; I am lucky to have my friends and family who love me."

"You do. Now, let's take you temperature." Mr. Mitchell took the thermometer he brought in and stuck it in Kendall's mouth. When it beeped, he took it out. "Well, the good news is that it went down a lot since you told me that's it's been up. 99.1. Better, still a little fever though. Now, we'll leave you to rest. Come on boys."

"Awww, can't we stay?"

"Alright, but you have to be quiet."

Easier said than done. Everyone knows that it's hard for the four boys to be quiet, let alone three. It looks like Kendall won't be getting any rest with his friends around being their usual, loud selves. But, Kendall had to admit, he's lucky to have such great friends and a great family.


	4. Recovery, Maybe

**Recovery Maybe?**

"Kendall, you get to go home; isn't that great?" asked Logan's dad.

"Yes it is, because I'm ready to get out of here!"

Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "Well Mrs. Knight, if you'd come sign some papers, Kendall will be free to go."

"Ok." She followed him to the front desk. Kendall got dressed and since he couldn't walk, Logan pushed him in a wheelchair until they got to the car. Since James was the strongest, he lifted Kendall and placed him into the seat gently. Everyone piled in; Mrs. Knight in the driver's seat, Katie in the passenger's seat, and the guys in the middle. Kendall fell asleep and used James' head as a pillow. It was a cute sight.

When they got to the Palm Woods, everyone got out and James said "Come on Kenny, we're here." Kendall cracked his eyes open and James carried him to the apartment.

Once they all got into 2J, Mrs. Knight said "James, you can just put Kendall in his room and let him rest. Thank you, honey."

"No problem." He did what he was told; went to Kendall's room, placed him on his bed, and covered him up. The instant he got covered up, he fell asleep. James placed a brotherly kiss on his forehead and left the room.

"Is he sleeping?" asked Logan.

"Yes, and he didn't even complain like he usually does about resting when he's sick."

"That's odd, so, wanna play some video games?"

"Sure." The three remaining friends sat on the couch and played some video games.

After a while, Kendall appeared in the living room, blanket wrapped around him. "Hey guys."

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping." said Carlos.

"Oh, I was, but then I decided to come out with you guys. Can I play too?"

Logan thought about that one, since he was the doctor in training. "Ok, but be gentle with him guys, no rough housing." He knew how James and Carlos got wild during videogames.

"Logan, don't worry so much; my stomach is almost healed and…"

"Yes, but you still gotta be gentle."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine." Yep, they could tell that Kendall was getting better and getting back to his usual stubborn self.

Soon, it was dinnertime and everyone took their place at the table. Logan helped Kendall to the table. Even though he was a little better, Logan told him that he still was sick and needed to be helped; after all, Kendall was their little brother.

The next morning, Kendall was the last one to wake up. He walked out to be greeted by his friends. James asked "Hey buddy, how're you feeling?"

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better. Spending almost a week in the hospital and a day at home, I'm great."

"Well, we're all glad to hear that."

"Well, hurry up and get dressed. Gustavo will kill us if we're late."

"I'm going, I'm going." Kendall went into his room. He swayed on his feet a little as a wave of dizziness came over him. He shook it off, threw on a t-shirt, an old pair of jeans, and came out a minute later. The guys grabbed some breakfast and then headed out the door. They were really grateful that their friend and little brother was better.

Or, so they thought he was better.


	5. Tirexia

**Tirexia**

Kendall, James, Carlos. Logan, his mom, and sister thought he was better or at least getting better. Well, Kendall did feel better. Until one day…

Since the guys had the day off, they decided to spend it by the pool. It had been a full week since Kendall recovered from his surgery and he couldn't wait to get back to hanging by the pool. The guys were walking to the pool and Kendall felt a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. Logan noticed this and asked "Kendall, you alright buddy? You don't look so good. You look like you're about to…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence when vomit poured out of Kendall's mouth.

"Whoa, buddy. You're ok." James scooped Kendall up and went to their apartment.

When they got to 2J, Mrs. Knight wasn't there, nor was Katie; so, that left the guys to take care of Kendall. James placed him on the couch and asked him how he felt while Logan took his temperature. "I don't feel good." Logan pointed towards their room and James obeyed while picking him up. He set him on his bed. Logan came in.

"Logie, I feel sick."

"You got that right. Your temperature is 103.2. Get some rest, ok?" Kendall nodded slightly and pulled covers over him. Logan left the door open a crack in case he needed them.

"Why can't Kenny just get better already?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know why he keeps getting sick either. When did all this start?"

"Oh, when he passed out at the studio. Why?"

"Didn't we forget that he has a condition called Tirexia?"

"Right…" replied James and Carlos together.

"You guys forgot he had it, didn't you?"

"No!"

Logan gave them a look. They hung their heads. "Yes."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you at least remember what Tirexia is?"

"Yes!"

He gave them another look and again they hung their heads. "No."

Logan reminded them of what it was and does to him. "Sometimes, Kendall passes out and gets really sick to the point where he sometimes can't breathe."

James and Carlos shuddered at the thought of the first time Kendall couldn't breathe and was diagnosed.

_It was a month before he got sick. Kendall was in his room sleeping when he felt a pain in his chest. He gripped it and Logan heard him trying to gasp for air. He shot up and immediately ran over to Kendall._

"_Kendall! Kendall, easy buddy, breathe." Logan grabbed Kendall's inhaler from his nightstand and put it against his mouth. Kendall took in a big puff, but it didn't help any because Kendall still was having trouble breathing. "Wait here buddy." He ran to find James and Carlos. "Guys! Help!" When James and Carlos came into their room, he then ran to Mrs. Knight's room. She was sound asleep when Logan yelled "MRS. KNIGHT! WAKE UP! KENDALL'S HAVING TROUBLE BREATHING!" She shot right up and ran right to his and Logan's room._

_When she got there, James was rubbing circles on his back. "Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, baby, calm down, breathe."_

_James said "Follow my breathing and try to match it." He drew in some breaths and Kendall tried matching it, but he failed._

_Logan came running in with Katie and she was yelling "Breathe for me, big brother, breathe!"_

_By this time, Kendall just passed right out. Mrs. Knight said "James, call 911! I'll take him." He handed Kendall to her and did what he was told. _

_One call later…_

_He hung up and said "They'll be here as quick as they can." _

_A few minutes later, an ambulance was in front of the Palm Woods. The paramedics quickly got out the stretcher and ran to the elevators and up to 2J. They burst through 2J, placed an unconscious Kendall on the stretcher and put an oxygen mask over his face. After that was done, the two paramedics rushed him out of the apartment. The remaining one was about to leave when Logan asked "Can we ride with him?"_

"_One of you can."_

"_Logan, you can ride with him."_

"_Are you sure Mrs. Knight? You are his mom."_

"_I'm sure. Go, we'll catch up."_

"_Ok." The paramedic and Logan raced out of 2J and out of the hotel. The paramedics lifted Kendall into the ambulance and quickly drove to the hospital, which was a mile up the road._

_At the hospital, Kendall was rushed to the emergency room. Logan's dad was passing by when he noticed him. "Hey Logan. What're you doing here?"_

"_I'm here with Kendall."_

"_What'd you guys do now?" _

"_Nothing, Kendall's having trouble breathing."_

"_Oh no. Is he alright…?"_

_Just then, he was called. "Dr. Mitchell, to the ER, Dr. Mitchell, to the ER."_

"_That's probably Kendall. I gotta go kiddo." He kissed Logan's head then headed to the ER._

_Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the guys came rushing through the doors. "Where is he? Is he ok?"_

"_I don't know Mrs. Knight, he was just brought in; but, I hope he's ok. We'll just have to sit and wait." They all took a seat in some chairs. James and Carlos were playing with the toys like they always do when they're at the hospital waiting._

_A little while later, Kendall was called. "Kendall Knight?" _

_They stood up. Logan asked "How is he dad?"_

_Mr. Mitchell replied "He's fine now. We've got him stable now. It was a panic attack. We did some blood work and it seems he has a condition called Tirexia."_

"_What's that?" asked Katie._

"_It's a condition where someone gets sick to the point where they have trouble breathing."_

"_Do they pass out first?" asked Carlos._

"_They can. Why?"_

"_Because Kendall passed out on us at work."_

"_It's possible they can pass out first."_

"_How do people get it?" asked Logan._

"_It's not a common condition, but some people develop it when they get their tonsils out. It affects people at different ages though."_

_Mrs. Knight started crying and thought back to when Kendall got his tonsils out and about his asthma._

"_There's no need to cry Mrs. Knight, Kendall gets help."_

"_It's just that, he has asthma too. Will this condition affect his asthma as well?"_

"_Well, I can't really say because I've never actually heard of a patient with asthma and this condition, so we'll have to see."_

"_Can we go see him?" asked James._

"_Sure, room 332, down the hall and to your right."_

"_Thanks." _

_Mr. Mitchell led them to Kendall's room. They all went in and saw Kendall sleeping and woke up groggily when he heard footsteps. When he woke up, he was met by his mom, sister, friends, and Logan's dad. Mrs. Knight was stroking her son's hair. "Hey honey, how're you feeling?"_

_Kendall said in a cracked voice "Fine."_

"_Good, the medicine's wearing off." said Mr. Mitchell._

"_What happened? I remember waking up feeling not right and then…nothing."_

"_You were having trouble breathing, buddy." said Carlos_

"_I was?"_

"_Yeah, you gave us a real scare, honey."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Oh, honey…" she started and hugged him. "It's not your fault. You have a condition called Tirexia."_

"_What's that?"_

_Mr. Mitchell explained "It's a condition where someone gets sick to the point where they have trouble breathing. It's not common, but some people develop it when they get their tonsils out. It affects people at different ages though."_

"_Will I be okay?"_

"_With the help of your family and friends and proper medication, you should be fine."_

"_Oh, good." He sighed in relief that he was gonna be alright._

_He wrote out the prescription for Kendall's medicine. "I'm prescribing Axeine. It should help keep it under control. Just give it to him whenever he gets sick."_

"_Ok Dr. Mitchell, thank you."_

"_You're welcome. I've gotta go. Bye." He went out the room. _

_Kendall got to go home the next day and he kept his condition under control. For now._


	6. All Better or No?

**All Better or No?**

As the guys were heading for the studio, Logan couldn't help but notice Kendall's paleness and his walking.

"Kendall, you ok buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?"

"Because you're kind of staggering when you walk. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just..." He suddenly passed out.

"Kendall!"

Before Logan or Carlos could caught him, James caught him before he hit the ground.

"That was close. Good catch James." Carlos complemented.

"Thanks. Now, let's get him to the hospital." James and Carlos started running off when Logan stopped them.

"Wait, we should at least tell Gustavo and Kelly. Wait right here, I'll be back."

Carlos said "Well, we're not gonna just wait, let's go." They headed off toward the hospital since it was 2 minutes from Rocque Records.

Logan ran out and looked around to find them gone. "James! Carlos!" He sighed and started running to the hospital too.

While on their way to the hospital, Kendall stirred a little in James' arms. He whispered "Don't worry buddy, we're gonna get you some help."

When they got to the hospital, James put him on a bed that some doctors were wheeling by with. "What do we have here?"

"He's been really sick and he just passed out."

"Ok, we'll check him out." They took Kendall away.

Logan came running through the doors and up to them. "There…" He took a second to catch his breath. "There you guys are. What happened? I told you I'd be right back and when I came back, you were gone."

"We're sorry Logie, but we wanted to get Kendall here."

"Still, you could've waited for me…" He sighed again. "Anyway, what'd they say?"

"They just said they'd check him out." They made their way over to the plastic chairs in the waiting area. Well, Logan did. James and Carlos made their way over to the toys there. Logan just chuckled to himself. His friends can be little kids sometimes.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah Carlos?"

"Is your dad working tonight?"

"I think so. Why?"

"He's walking this way."

"Well, well, well, hi boys. Why am I not surprised you're here again? What's wrong this time? Kendall again?"

"Yep." The three replied.

"Boy, he's having a terrible time getting better, isn't he?"

"Yes he is…"

Suddenly Logan's dad's name came over the intercom. "Dr. Mitchell, to room 132 please, Dr. Mitchell, to room 132 please."

"That must be Kendall."

"He must be awake." said Logan.

"Let's go." The boys followed Dr. Mitchell to Kendall's room.

When they entered, the yelled "Kendall!" His friends went up to hug him.

James said "You had us worried, bro."

"Sorry. Didn't expect that myself."

"Glad you're ok though."

"Me too."

"How're you doing Kendall?"

"I'm good Mr. Mitchell, thanks."

"Well, let's get you checked out." Logan's dad was checking him over to see if he was really good.

Logan took his phone out and dialed Mrs. Knight's number.

At the apartment, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Knight."

"Hi Logan. What's up?"

"We're at the hospital."

"What? I thought you were at the studio. What happened this time?"

"Well, we were on our way to the studio when he suddenly passed out and then we brought him here. But don't worry, my dad's looking at him now."

"We'll be there soon." They both hung up.

"Well Kendall, you look pretty good, but we better keep you overnight to be sure."

Kendall sighed before saying "Ok."

"I know you don't want to stay here, but we wanna make sure you're alright. And from what your friends told me, we especially wanna make sure you're alright. Well, I gotta visit some more patients…" He told Logan "Push the _Help _button if Kendall needs help from me, ok."

"Ok dad." Mr. Mitchell kissed his son's head before leaving.

"Where's my mom?"

"Your mom and Katie will be here in…" He looked at his watch "A few minutes." Just then, Mrs. Knight and Katie walked in. "Or right now."

"Hey kids…" She hugged each one of them. "Hi sweetie. Logan told me what happened. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Mrs. Knight put a hand to his forehead. "Are you sure honey? You still feel warm."

"I feel fine. But I'm a little dizzy."

Logan replied "That's why you were walking funny. You didn't notice?"

"I did notice I was dizzy, but I didn't notice I walked a little funny."

"You felt dizzy? Honey, you should've told me; we could've kept you home and the guys could've kept you company."

"I know I should've told you, but I was only a little dizzy, not totally dizzy."

She sighed. "Doesn't matter, dizzy is dizzy. Just tell me when you're sick, ok?"

"Alright…" He felt something hot and acidy creep its way up his throat. "Please hand me that trashcan…" Before he finished his sentence, vomit exploded out of him and onto the bed.

He felt a pair of hands on him and the person that was on the edge of his bed was rubbing his back and saying "It's ok big brother, you're alright."

"Thanks Katie."

Kendall pushed the _Help _button on his bed. At the front desk, the button by room 132 was blinking red and Dr. Mitchell said "That's Kendall. I gotta go." He quickly proceeded to his destination. When he entered the room, his heart shattered at what he saw. After Kendall was done throwing up, he was crying. Logan's dad never saw him cry before. He must be really miserable at this point. Continuously throwing up and continuous trips to the hospital. He's been having such a rough time.

"What happened here?"

James said "Kendall threw up all over the place."

"Well, I can see that. Don't worry though, we'll get him some fresh sheets."

"Come on honey, let's get you cleaned up." Mrs. Knight led her son to the bathroom to help him get cleaned up.

After he was cleaned up and the sheets were changed, he came out five minutes later and got back in bed. Logan's dad was writing stuff down on his clipboard. "Is my son gonna be ok?"

"Hmph, well, since he's not getting better and getting a little worse, he's gonna need to be in the hospital for at least a week so we can help him get better."

Kendall replied to himself sarcastically "Great, I get to stay longer."


	7. Another One Down & Bad News

**Another One Down & Bad News**

"You might have to stay longer Kendall, but just think, you'll feel a whole lot better. I hope."

"Don't worry Mom. I'm sure after I'm out of here, I will feel better."

"That's my boy, thinking positive. Now, after you're better we can…"

The only ones in Kendall's room was him, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Katie since Carlos and Logan went down to the cafeteria. James was spacing out. "James, you ok buddy? You're kind of look out of it."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good…" Kendall wasn't so sure about that. James, like Kendall, rarely got sick and when he did, he got really sick and he did look really pale.

"You Sure? You don't look to good."

"I said I'm…" Suddenly, James got really dizzy, staggered on his feet a bit and his knees gave out. Mrs. Knight caught him though.

"James! James, honey, can you hear me? Kendall, push _Help _and call Logan's dad."

"Got it." He did what he was told.

At the front desk, Logan's dad was filling out some papers when the button by room 132 lit up. "That's Kendall. I gotta go." He quickly walked to his destination. When he got there, he expected to need help…what he didn't expect was to see James passed out in Mrs. Knight's arms. "What happened to James?"

"I don't know…" started Mrs. Knight. "He was fine a minute ago and then he suddenly passed out."

"Let's get him in the other bed." It took them both to get him in bed. "Phew, he's a strong boy, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. Oh honey." She just stroked James' hair, hoping he would wake up.

"Mom, is James gonna be okay?" asked Katie.

"I hope so."

Carlos and Logan came in laughing. "Carlos, you're hilarious! I'm so glad that…" Logan noticed that James was in a bed. "Whoa. What happened to him?"

"We don't know…" replied Kendall. "His knees buckled and he just passed out."

"Whoa, this isn't good. When James does get sick, he can be a real pain."

"Don't worry Logie, I'm sure he'll be cool this time."

"Uh Kendall. This is James. He'll be complaining the whole time that he's sick. We all know that you, James, and Carlos complain when you get sick."

"Not true!"

"So true!"

"Not true!"

"So…"

"Boys!"

"Sorry Mrs. Knight."

"Yeah, sorry mom."

"I forgive you. I think we should focus on James right now. Now Dr Mitchell, why did James even collapse in the first place?"

"Well, it could be a number of reasons: not eating, not enough sleep, or that it all became too much too handle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kendall's sick and they're best friends because from what Logan told me before, he and Kendall were friends first."

"That's right…we did know each other first." He felt guilty. "James is getting sick because of me."

"You did nothing wrong, sweetie."

"There is one thing I forgot to tell you."

"What is it dad?"

"That Tirexia can be contagious."


	8. Comes Crashing Down

**Comes Crashing Down**

"What?" everyone but James, who was still out, asked.

"Yes, but it could be."

"What do you mean could be?" asked Katie.

"Well, we don't know if it's contagious yet. We're testing to see if it is. If it is contagious though, we'll have to run a blood test to see if he has it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Lucas…" started Mrs. Knight. "This isn't your fault."

"Well then…I best be going, see you later." With that said, he left.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Carlos. Everyone looked at Kendall.

"Well, don't look at me. You heard what your dad said Logan; they don't know if it's contagious."

"That's not the point Kendall. When James gets sick, he can be a real pain."

"Oh and that's my fault?"

"You are the one with the possibly-contagious illness."

"Not's not my fault Logan, I had to have my tonsils out. My throat was killing me!"

"And that's what started this whole thing!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Boys...!"

Logan climbed onto Kendall's bed and pinned his arms.

"Logan, don't…" warned Katie

"IF YOU HADN'T AGREED TO COME TO LOS ANGELES IN THE FIRST PLACE, JAMES WOULD BE ALRIGHT. JAMES IS STUCK HERE BECAUSE OF YOU…" Logan twisted Kendall's arm and Kendall heard a snap and crack. "WE DIDN'T HAVE TO COME HERE, BUT YOU MADE US! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" He jumped off his bed and immediately regretted saying that after he saw the hurt in Kendall's eyes.

"Logan Mitchell! That is enough! Apologize to Kendall right now and go outside to cool down!" she scolded to him. "Wait until I tell your father!" Logan started to cry and then ran off. Logan Mitchell has never been in trouble before, let alone by Kendall's mom.

Everyone called after him. "Logan!"

She sighed. "Carlos, will you go find him?"

Carlos nodded. "On it." He then ran off to find Logan.

Then, she, Katie, and Kendall heard a groan. James was waking up. When he fully woke up, Katie said excitedly "James!" She hugged him.

"James, honey, we're so glad you're ok. How do you feel?"

"Ok, I guess. What happened?"

"You passed out." replied Katie.

"Why?"

"They think Tirexia is contagious. They're running some tests to make sure if it is or not."

"Oh…"

He heard a groan from Kendall's bed and he was holding his arm while crying. Mrs. Knight comforted his son. "It's gonna be ok, sweetheart. We're gonna get your arm looked at." Mrs. Knight pressed the _Help _button since he couldn't.

Dr. Mitchell came in an instant and saw Kendall holding his arm. "What happened here?"

"Lucas, you're not gonna believe what your son said to Kendall."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that Kendall's the reason James is sick and that he ruined everything."

Lucas sighed. "I'm gonna have to talk to him. Now, what's wrong this time?"

"Kendall broke his arm."

"How?"

"Logan twisted it."

He sighed again. "I'm gonna have a serious talk with him. But right now, we're gonna take an x-ray of Kendall's arm." He brought the wheelchair over and helped him into it. Dr. Mitchell wheeled him out and Kendall's mom came to make sure he was alright.

He was still holding his arm and said "Mommy, Logie hurt my feelings and my arm…it hurts really bad!" Now, the only time Kendall calls his mom 'Mommy' is when he's really sick, hurt, or upset. This time, he was all three of those choices. He just wants to get better.

Mrs. Knight rubbed his back soothingly. "I know honey, but don't worry, Logan's dad is going to fix your arm. It'll be better in no time."

"Good, but what about the rest of me?"

Dr. Mitchell answered this one. "Don't worry Kendall. I'm sure you'll be better in no time. And as for Logan, he's gonna be in big trouble for saying what he said. None of this is your fault Kendall. Logan shouldn't of said what he said. I think he's just stressed out from you being sick and now James being sick."

Kendall nodded. He wheeled Kendall into the x-ray room. "Here we are…" Mrs. Knight helped her son get on the table.

"Now, we'll lay you down and put the apron on to protect you." He put in on Kendall. "Just lay your arm right here…" He put Kendall's arm on the arm on the bed.

"Ow."

"And you lie still while it does its job. We'll be back in a second. Come with me Mrs. Knight."

"Mommy?"

"I'll be back in a second honey." They left for the other room and came back a second later.

Dr. Mitchell said "Ok, all done…" He took the apron off and Kendall went back to holding his arm. He was helped back into his chair. "Wasn't that quick?"

He nodded. Kendall did not like to have x-rays done. This was his third x-ray in a year. He broke his ankle during a hockey game, he cracked his skull when he rode his bike and forgot to take his helmet, and now his arm.

"Ok, well we'll just go to the room across and get your arm fixed up." A nurse gave him the x-rays a few minutes later. He put them on the light box on the wall to see them. "It seems as if your fracture is right across your bone, but don't worry, fixing bones is what I do best."

Kendall smiled and chuckled a bit at that. "Now Kendall, what color cast would you like?"

"Green please."

"Green it is then. Now after it's on, no running around. Give your arm a chance to heal."

"Ok."

After Kendall was patched up, they went back to his room and were surprised to see Logan standing there sobbing. "Look who I found." said Carlos.

"Logan, come here…" He obeyed. Kendall got back into his bed. I heard what you said to Kendall. I am disappointed in you."

"But dad, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are, but it still doesn't matter. You should've not yelled at him."

Logan sighed. "I know. I'm sorry dad."

His dad hugged him. "I know. But I'm not the one you should apologize to." He pointed to Kendall and Logan went over to his bed.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, and I'm sorry I broke your arm. I guess the stress of you being sick and James starting to get sick got to me."

"That's ok Logie, I know you didn't mean it. You just got all stressed, but you need to tell us when you're stressed, ok?"

"Alright. Forgive me?"

"Yeah." Kendall hugged him with his good arm.

He went over to his dad. "Good job, kiddo…" He kissed Logan's head. "Since this is your first offense, I'm gonna let you off the hook, ok?"

"Ok."

"Well, I have to go now. Take care of that arm now, Kendall and remember what I said."

"I will, thanks." He left.


	9. It'll Get Better

**It'll Get Better…Eventually**

"Mom, do you think I'll ever get better?"

Mrs. Knight hugged her son. "Of course you'll get better. You're strong, so you'll fight this off."

"You mean I'll be better eventually."

"Well, if you wanna think about it that way, then…yes." They both laughed and she kissed his head.

Logan's dad came in. "Good news everyone…" James was busy resting while Logan and Carlos were startled awake and fell off the couch. Logan's dad chuckled at the boys' antics.

"Ow! Carlos, get off me!"

Carlos stood up, stretched, and headed toward the bathroom. Logan also stretched, groaned from being fallen on, and sat back on the couch.

"Hey dad."

"Oh Logie, you and your friends crack me up. Anyway, good news. It turns out that Tirexia is not contagious. You can stop worrying about that now, at least."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Mrs. Knight said "That's good news…" She made her focus to Kendall. "Now all we gotta do is make sure you and James get better."

"Yeah and we can all do it together." Katie said to her brother.

"I am just so glad that I feel better. For now, Logan."

"I said I was sorry, Kendall."

"Yeah…" He held his arm up so Logan could see. "Tell that to my broken arm."

"Love you too, Kendall."

"Well, that's all I came to tell you. Unless, Kendall wants to add anything."

"I just wanna go home."

Dr. Mitchell chuckled. "You will get to go soon, don't worry. I just wanna make sure you're really good first."

"I'm good, believe me."

"You may think you're good, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Kendall sighed "Alright."

"Now, I'm just gonna check on James and I'm on my way." He made his way over to James. James woke up. "Sorry James, I'm just gonna check to see if you're good and then you can go back to sleep, ok?" He nodded 'yes'. He took out his thermometer and checked James' temperature. He read it and said "I don't like this."

"What's it say?"

"105. That's not good. We've got to get it down now." He pressed the _Help _button on James' bed.

A few seconds later, a nurse came in. "You called Dr. Mitchell?"

"Yes…" He whispered the next part to the nurse so James wouldn't freak out. "Can you help run an ice bath for James?"

"Yes I can." She left the room to go start the bath.

"W-w-what's an ice bath?" James asked, all nervous.

"It's where you sit in a tub of ice to bring your fever down."

He looked scared. "Don't worry, it's safe."

He still looked terrified. "Uh…uh…uh." was all he managed to say.

"Don't worry. Now, come with me." He helped James into the wheelchair. He started to wheel James out, but Kendall asked "What's going on?" He noticed the look of terror on James' face.

"James has a high fever, so we're giving him an ice bath."

"Ice bath?"

"It's when you sit in a tub of ice, dude."

"Oh. Wait, ice? He'll be freezing after."

"He might be and he might not be. Depending on how high his fever is and how warm his body is, he might be relieved to be cool."

He sighed. "Maybe, I guess."

Meanwhile, Logan's dad was explaining the bath to James. "Ok James, the tub's full of ice already. You get in there, and you're usually in there for about 1 to 2 minutes. When you get out, there's a towel on the sink. You can cover up with it and I'll set the timer on my watch and when it goes off, I'll be here to get you, alright?"

James was still unsure about this, but replied nervously "Yeah….I guess."

"Ok, my watch is set to go off in two minutes. I'll start when you're in the bathroom. Ready?"

He nodded and went in. As soon as he did, Dr. Mitchell started the timer on his watch. "Good luck James."

"Thanks." He took off everything but his boxers and stepped in. He shivered when he sat down, but felt a little better after a few seconds.

2 minutes later, Dr. Mitchell's watched beeped and he went to knock on the door. "James, it's been 2 minutes, cover up with the towel and there's a fresh gown for you under the sink."

A few minutes later, he came out with a gown on and a towel wrapped around his shivering frame. "How do you feel now?"

"I'm f-f-freezing."

Dr Mitchell plopped the thermometer in James' mouth and when it beeped, he replied "But the good news is your fever went down to 101.3."

"Y-y-yeah, a-a-along w-w-with t-t-the h-h-heat i-i-in m-m-my b-b-body."

"Once you're back in bed, you'll be warm again. Soon."

"I-I-I h-h-hope s-s-so."

"You will be." He put James in his wheelchair and wheeled him back to his room. Once there, he helped him back into bed. "James, you did good. I'm proud of you." He poked James on the nose and they both laughed.

Kendall asked "How's James?"

"Well, the bath worked and his fever is down. It's 101.3. It's better, still a fever though. Speaking of fevers, I gotta check yours, Kendall." He sighed and Dr. Mitchell stuck the thermometer in his mouth until it beeped. When it did, he said "Wow, yours is good Kendall: 98.9. You're good for now."

"Thank you Dr. Mitchell." He sneezed.

"You're welcome and bless you. Yep, I would say that…" Kendall was eager to hear the answer he was waiting to hear since he spent almost 2 weeks in the hospital. "That you can go home."

"Yes!" he shouted.


	10. Going Home

**Going Home**

Dr. Mitchell came in. "Well Kendall, I can see you're dressed. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes!"

Dr. Mitchell chuckled. "Well, ok then. Just hop in the chair and we'll get you out of here."

"What about James?"

"Well…" He took his temperature. "I think it's best for him that…" Dr. Mitchell saw the puppy dog look in the boys and Katie's faces. He didn't want to deprive them of their friend.

"I guess he's fine enough to go home." Everyone cheered. "James, you can go with them."

"Yes!" Like Kendall, James didn't like hospitals either.

"Alright…just get dressed and you'll be ready to go."

After getting dressed, they all headed out, Dr. Mitchell pushing Kendall. When they reached the Big Time Rush Mobile, they helped Kendall. "You can take this just in case Kendall needs it." Logan helped fold the chair up and put it in the car.

"Thanks for helping Kendall dad."

"No problem." He kissed Logan's head. "Take care boys."

Mrs. Knight started driving as they all yelled "Bye!"

When they got home, Logan wheeled Kendall through the lobby and they all went up to 2J. When they got there, he took Kendall out and put him in his own bed. Kendall said "Oh, it's good to be home. I've missed my own bed."

"I'm sure you have. Ok, well, just holler if you need anything.'

"Ok." Logan left to help Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the guys, while Kendall fell into a deep sleep.

It seemed as if everything was back to normal. Almost back to normal.


End file.
